


May the Future Behold

by Ally265



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Future Fic, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Implied Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron screwed up a spell and they end up in the future. No else to be said</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Future Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment any ideas or spelling errors made and just opinon just to know

Harry Pov

Of all the things Ron could do this might be his greatest blunder. I rise up from the grass which i now lay as we land on the o so familiar grass of Hogwarts.

"Ron Weasly im going to hex you!"

I heard a familer voice of a familer blond shouting.

"Its no use hexing him it wont change anything"

Hermione said casting her own glare at Ron.

"We all need to calm down"

Blaise said standing up.I finally notice that im still on the ground so i jumped up dusting off my trousers.

"So where are we"

Neville said looking around.

"It seams we are at hogwarts but its morning again."

Dean clearly pointed out.

"Isnt it obvious you or your little griffindor brain cant process that"

Draco said in his snarky tone.Well Dean is correct it is morning and hogwarts but it feels different.

"We dont have time for this lets go to the school.

I said and started walking as they followed

* * *

* * *

 

As we enter the school it seems to be the same as before nothing is different.

BANG

I slam right into someone.I fall on the ground with a thud and looked up to see a girl with long wavy red hair and brown eyes wereing a Ravenclaw uniform.

"Im so sorry i was not watching where i was going"

The girl franticly said.I look at her like i seen her somewhere before.

"Its okaymy name is"I could not use my real name go to think quick

"Lucas Brown" I said as it was the first name on my mind.

She gave me a strange look and then started looking behind me as the rest of the others follow behind.

"Are those your friends" she said pointing to them.

"Well yes let me introduce them"

"this is Amanda Summers" to Hermione

"Robert Mince" to Ron

" Richard Lexton" i pointed to Blaise

"Javier Houston" to Dean

"and Felix McBath" to Draco.

I looked at her as she digested the names.

"Ok well My name is Beverly Thompson" she said smiling.

I see Dean stiffen at the last name.

"Well i guess u guys dont know what to do since you are just standing here." she said as students start going to classes.

Draco Pov

I look through the crowd ignoring the group when i saw a girl with hair similar to mine walk by coming in this direction.

"Oh Hailey see these students here, i think there are the new transfers" Beverly said.

"Oh well nice to meet you my name is Hailey Malfoy.

My jaw dropped. Everyones jawdropped. Its not more that she is a Malfoy she is wearing a Griffindor uniform.

"May i ask" Hermione began to ask "You are a Griffindor am if im correct." she said.Stupid Mudblood.Pointing out the obvious.

"Well yes i-" she was cut off by a girl callimg her name.A brown hair girl with a mixed color skin and sparkling blue eyes came running over. 

"Haily! Beverly we have to get to class Madam Frechwick will have us on our knees if we are late." she said rushing over.

Shes a hufflepuff. Im sorry for her parents. 

"We are coming Melody" Beverly said then turned to us. "Bye guys" she said as she in haily in tow ran to class. 

"So what now" Ron said breaking the silence.

"But nothing we have to find a way to get out of here." Potter said all couragous he is.

"i wonder if theres a room we could hide in" Hermione said.

We go along with her and soon found an unused  class room.

"So what now" Blaise said sitting on the desk.

"Now we plan mabye one of these people could help us" Dean said sitt on chair.

"I could help" we heard a voice of a boy. We turned around and saw a boy must be first year. He. Had black hair with splashes a of light blonde in it and and beautiful green eyes. 

"You want help or not"

"


End file.
